C'est pas le pied
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. On a tous un talon d'Achille. Heero, c'est plutôt un orteil d'Achille.


Auteur : Naughty Luce (Natsu)  
Couple : Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer : rien namoi  
Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire m'est totalement inspirée d'une VDM ! Je devrais continuer Indulto mais quand je suis tombée sur VDM (ça m'arrive de temps en temps), ça m'a pas lâché de la semaine, fallait que je la développe xp**

Note 2 :** Pour KittyQuat, pour la remercier en public de son encouragement à chaque fic et chapitres de fics !**

* * *

**C'est pas le pied**

Je déteste ma vie.

A commencer par mon chien : un stupide Beauceron qui est sensé garder ma maison et intimider tout connard venu pour me piquer mon matos informatique (j'ai un peu plusieurs centaines d'euros investis dedans quand même). Pas faire la fête et lécher la figure du premier inconnu qu'il rencontre.

En plus, je dois être tombé sur le seul qui ne sait pas aboyer. Me demande à quoi il sert.

Un furet a plus d'utilité (et coûte moins cher).

Pour couronner le tout, moi qui suis aussi sociable qu'un balais à chiottes, quand je le ballade je dois me coltiner tous les gens qui adorent les chiens parce que « quelle belle bête ! Oh et puis il est gentil, hein ! Tu m'aimes bien ? Tu me dis bonjour ? T'es gentil mon grand ! C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? –Un mâle _/casse-toi./_ -Il s'appelle comment ? -Wing _/casse-toi./_ -Et il a quel âge ? -3 ans _/casse-toi./_ ».

Les nanas c'est les pires. Au début je croyais que c'était pour essayer de me séduire.

Y'en a, c'est le cas.

Y'en a d'autres… qui sont juste zoophiles.

« Oh fais moi un bisou ouiouioui ooooh… _*se fait lécher sur la bouche (EURK !)*_ t'es trop booooo, tu aimes quand je te caresse hein ! »

Ouais. Ca fait grave peur.

Mon chien, quand il se dresse sur ses pattes arrière et qu'ils met ses pattes avant sur mon torse comme je lui ai appris à le faire, je le laisse me lécher le visage mais je tourne la tête alors c'est la joue qui prend (à la base je voulais qu'il saute sur les méchants intrus habillés en noir pour les faire tomber par terre et leur mordre le bas de pantalon, mais il a pas tout capté).

Mais JAMAIS sa langue n'entrera en contact avec mes lèvres. Sa langue qui se lèche les boules, soit-dit en passant.

Et les mecs qui viennent lui gratouiller derrière l'oreille, c'est quoi généralement ?

Des hétéros, des mecs chelous qui puent la weed ou la poubelle, ou des jeunes boutonneux.

Comme par hasard.

Donc c'est pas avec mon chien que j'arrive à faire des rencontres sérieuses.

o

Je déteste mon boulot.

Responsable du service informatique d'une entreprise représentant une grande marque de thon en boîte (non, ce n'est pas une blague).

A quoi me sert tout mon matos chez moi, alors qu'à coté celui que j'ai au taf représente les jouets pour collégiens ?

Boah… je m'amuse… je passe mon temps… (je prépare ma retraite)… Rien de bien méchant.

Bref. Je déteste mon boulot parce que non seulement je me fais chier, non seulement les femmes (qui savent que je suis célib' -putain j'aurais pas du répondre « Mon chien » quand on m'a demandé « et sinon, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »-) se transforment en dindons qui gloussent quand je passe près d'elles, mais aussi parce que le seul mec gay de la boîte, on le grille à 1000 km à la ronde.

Genre tatouage tribal complètement banal sur la nuque, sourcils épilés très fins, des gestes très précieux (pour rien casser, rien mettre en bordel, paraitre fragile…), un petit accent parfaitement agaçant quand il parle, un rire très expressif, des fringues moulants tellement qu'on se demande si sa voix un peu haut perchée n'est pas la résultante d'un jean excessivement moule-bite, la masse de gel dans les cheveux… ou non, plutôt quelques cheveux dans beaucoup de gel…

Ah oui il est trèèès sympa. Honnêtement il n'a aucun défaut de personnalité : il bosse sérieusement, il est très extraverti, il est hyper poli, il est méga généreux, il est ultra attentionné… Bref, rien à lui reprocher en tant que collègue ou supérieur.

Mais… comment dire. Pour moi, ce n'est ni une femme, ni un mec.

En plus, il est nymphomane !

Du coup je fais style que je suis hétéro.

Peut-être que je suis pas le seul d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'être le 2ème seul mec gay de l'entreprise. C'est peut-être le cas pour d'autres, sauf que comme les rumeurs vont vite et que j'ai peur que le nympho me harcèle, je le saurai jamais.

Donc c'est pas dans ma boîte que j'arrive à faire des rencontres sérieuses.

o

Je déteste ma région.

Un coin paumé entre le nord et le nord ouest, où il fait froid 8 mois sur 12, où il fait normalement chaud 4 semaines dans l'année, mais dont une semaine de canicule irrespirable, et où il pleut 5 jours sur 7. Sauf pendant le printemps et l'été.

Pendant le printemps et l'été, il pleut juste 2 jours sur 7.

Le week-end.

Vous allez me dire : bah déménage ! Va dans le sud ! Ou va en Corse !

Vous êtes fous ?! En Corse ? Un asiatique français en Corse, c'est-à-dire un fils d'immigrés/naturalisé touriste, vous êtes sûrs ?! Vous voulez ma mort, c'est ça !

Ben alors « va à l'étranger ! » ? Ouais, j'y vais de temps en temps pendant les vacances ou un week-end de 3 jours, pour visiter d'autres pays. Des fois j'arrive à choper, d'autres non. Quand j'arrive à choper, la personne a juste envie d'une histoire de voyage. Juste pour avoir des souvenirs sympas de vacances. Mais je pourrai jamais emménager définitivement ailleurs qu'ici.

Dans ma région, c'est là où y'a tous mes amis.

Je les déteste aussi mais c'est comme mon chien. Aussi inutiles qu'ils puissent être, j'arrive pas à me passer d'eux.

o

Sinon dans ma vie de tous les jours, je fais du basket dans un club. Notre équipe remporte pas mal de tournois. Elle est soudée. On se tape aussi des bons délires au bar après chaque match, ou après l'entrainement du samedi soir.

C'est pas du grand championnat de haute catégorie, vu qu'on avoisine tous la trentaine, mais c'est pour m'entretenir, pour garder la forme. Pour me défouler. Pour changer d'air.

Mais voila. Bientôt 30 piges, toujours célib'. En même temps ça fait 6 ans que je suis dans la même boîte, alors depuis 6 ans, ma plus longue relation avec un mec a été de… 1 nuit. Et avant de commencer à bosser, les relations longues, je m'en battais le steak. Ca durait, c'était bien, ça durait pas, Next.

C'est dingue, j'arrive pas à me caser. Mais c'est normal, les mecs que je rencontre pendant les soirées ne cherchent pas le mariage.

Moi non plus. Je vais pas pleurer, surtout que y'a jamais eu un mec qui est sorti du lot pour que je fasse l'effort de le recontacter. Mais ça me fait quand même chier parce que mes potes, eux, petit à petit ils ne deviennent plus tout seuls dans leur tête.

Enfin… je compte pas leur subconscient ou les gens fous. Je parle de leur moitié.

Et c'est bizarre de s'adresser à quelqu'un et de lui demander son avis, et de recevoir aussi « bah c'est comme mon copain/ma copine/ma femme/mon mari, qui pense que… » ou « chais pas… qu'est ce que t'en dis chéri(e) ? », ou les variantes.

Sans compter que c'est quasiment impossible de les décoller de leur être aimé. T'as l'impression de parler à des siamois. Et toi, tu te sens… seul.

Eux, ils se casent.

Trowa avec Quatre (basket), WuFei avec Hilde (boulot), Réléna avec mon chien (balade).

Au pire ils ont des relations qui durent pas longtemps, mais au moins quelques mois. Et s'ils finissent par casser, c'est juste parce qu'ils ont besoin de liberté. Dorothy et Zechs par exemple, ils font le concours de celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps en couple (avec des inconnus, pas entre eux) sans que ça devienne vraiment sérieux. Ils cassent juste avant. Parce qu'ils aiment leur indépendance.

Moi… j'ai trop d'indépendance.

Et j'aimerai bien un peu plus de challenge. Parce que si les coups d'un soir sont pas prise de tête, à la longue, ça devient chiant.

Les plats tout préparé, c'est pratique, c'est rapide, mais au bout d'un moment tu fais une overdose.

Vous allez me dire : inscris-toi sur des sites de rencontres !

Non. Au choix entre un plat tout préparé et un plat à emporter, je préfère le premier. Il a pas le temps de refroidir.

Alors je sors avec mes amis, dans des bars. Soirées qui parfois se finissent par une aventure d'une nuit avec un inconnu.

Donc c'est pas dans ma région ou ailleurs, avec mes amis ou des étrangers, que j'arrive à faire des rencontres sérieuses.

o

«- Wing, ballade.

-…. ! » _*Content ! Secouelaqueuesecouelaqueuesecouelaqueue !* _(ce chien est débile)

Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un match à disputer. Trowa, Quatre et WuFei m'attendent sûrement déjà avec les autres joueurs.

J'arrive jamais à l'heure, j'aime pas. Ou plutôt j'y arrive pas. Pas ma faute : c'est mes ordinateurs qui me gardent en otage à chaque fois.

Wing tourne autour de moi, la gueule ouverte et la langue pendue, et je manque de me rétamer par terre. Faut surtout pas, sinon il grimpe sur moi et me lèche. Et là j'en ai pour 5 minutes à me relever avec après un torticolis. Il est pas léger avec ses 43 kg et son éternelle et lamentable bonne humeur (et langue baveuse).

En plus, le dimanche matin, il sait que quand on part aussi tôt, c'est parce qu'il va voir sa copine Réléna. Je vous jure, celle là, je sais pas si elle voulait me séduire au début quand elle m'a abordé dans un parc, mais en tout cas maintenant elle n'a d'yeux que pour Wing.

C'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Mis à part que c'est une femme, j'embrasserai pas une personne qui embrasse mon chien qui s'embrasse les couilles.

Allez, le clebs à l'arrière de la voiture, et c'est parti pour la salle à vingt minutes d'ici.

o

Juste une demi-heure de retard ? On est bon.

« -Yuy ! Le match va commencer dans 10 minutes ! T'es même pas changé ni échauffé !

-Pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude, Chang.

-Ooooooooh Wiiiiing ! Oh qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué, ça fait 4 jours qu'on s'est pas vu ! Fais-moi un bisou mon gros ! Ouiiiii tu es booooo, moi aussi je t'aime… ! Heero, tu es sûr que tu veux pas me le vendre ?

-Non Réléna… mais garde le pendant le match si tu veux.

-Et quand est-ce que tu pars en vacances ? Tu sais toujours que si tu pars et que c'est pas pratique d'emporter ton chien, je peux te le garder, hein !

-Oui… je sais… tu l'auras, comme toujours, pendant mes prochaines vacances… mais c'est pas tout de suite.

Aaaahlala… je vous jure. Cette fille me désespère.

-Heero…

-Je sais. Pardon, Treize.

-Je comprends que tu n'écoutes ni ne respectes tes coéquipiers, mais ton entraîneur… ?

-De toute façon même si on perd ce match, ça ne nous fera pas baisser dans le classement.

-Je m'en fous du classement. Je veux juste une nouvelle coupe pour la déco de mon bureau.

Et ce mec me fout les jetons. Toujours placide, jamais aucune émotion… On se demande toujours ce qu'il pense vraiment quand il nous dit un truc. Et on se demande toujours quel truc impossible ou salaud il va nous faire faire.

Il faut que je noie le poisson.

-Au fait, tu as décidé d'une date pour un resto-anniversaire des 5 ans de l'équipe ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas, attends je vais demander à Une. »

o

Ah oui.

Une autre raison pour laquelle je veux pas m'inscrire sur les rencontres par internet : Treize y a rencontré sa femme.

Et je veux pas de gens comme Une.

o

Et quelques instants plus tard, sur le terrain, le match commence.

Je lance un regard de défis à mes adversaires. Ils savent quelle équipe on est, et on peut lire dans leur yeux qu'ils savent que le match serait pas un parcourt de santé.

Coup de sifflet.

L'adrénaline ne fait qu'un tour dans nos veines.

Entre-deux. La balle est lancée en l'air au dessus de la tête des joueurs pivot de nos deux équipes. Trowa, de par sa très grande taille et un jumpball impressionnant, la frappe et elle arrive à notre meneur, Quatre, que j'accompagne à l'intérieur en tant qu'ailier fort.

Il remonte rapidement en dribblant et feintant facilement la défense adverse avant de me passer le ballon alors que je suis près de la zone restrictive.

La balle n'a pas le temps de rester 2 secondes en ma possession que je file vers le panier comme un serpent et que j'effectue un double-pas vainement contré par l'ailier de l'équipe adverse.

Le ballon finit sa course dans le panier. L'attaque est désormais dirigée par l'autre équipe.

Le terrain est vite remonté mais notre ailier shooteur, WuFei, intercepte le ballon au trois quart sans qu'on l'ait vu venir. Il est récupéré par Quatre qui fait quelques pas en direction de la zone adverse et la passe furtivement à Trowa.

L'ailier fort adverse met des bâtons dans les roues de Trowa, très près du corps alors qu'il dribble vers le panier et aucun de nous n'est démarqué. Il va perdre la balle s'il ne tente pas le panier à trois points.

Trowa ralenti brusquement sa course puis s'arrête, lançant la balle au dessus de la tête de son adversaire qui manque de dévier sa trajectoire.

Le ballon vole, la salle retient son souffle. Tir réussi, 3 points de plus pour nous.

La nouvelle attaque de l'équipe adverse nous est fatale, car engagée par le meneur mis de pair avec l'arrière, qui perça nos défenses, et on essuie un dunk très habile de la part de leur ailier shooter.

Notre arrière récupère la balle pour la passer à mi terrain à Trowa qui ralenti la cadence alors que les joueurs se dispersent à leur poste en défense individuelle. Il trottine avec le ballon en un arc de cercle à quelques mètres de la zone restrictive.

Le ballon frappe le sol faisant écho dans toute la salle. Trowa analyse la situation de chacun, tout en faisant dos au panier, avec le pivot de l'équipe adverse derrière juste derrière lui, les bras grand ouvert autour de lui pour le déstabiliser.

Jusqu'à là, toutes nos actions ont été rapides et à ce rythme, on va se fatiguer. Moi, je le regarde après avoir pris en compte la défense individuelle de mon propre adversaire et la position des autres joueurs.

Finalement je le feinte pour fondre vers Trowa qui me passe la balle et je finis par pénétrer la raquette. Deux hommes de l'équipe adverse ont anticipé mon attaque et me bloque le passage, plus mon adversaire en défense individuelle sur mes talons.

Je n'ai pas le temps ni le moyen de m'approcher plus.

Je m'élève pour un jump shot.

Un de mes adversaires me suit en l'air, pour essayer de contrer mon lancer.

Ma détente est parfaite.

Le lancer est parfait.

La balle a une trajectoire parfaite.

Mon adversaire rate parfaitement sa déviation.

La balle rentre parfaitement dans le panier.

Je retombe parfaitement sur mes pieds.

Et mon adversaire… parfaitement sur les mien.

o

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN SALAUD CA TUUUUUUUUUE SA MEEEEEERE !_

o

Ahputaindenculédebordeldesaloperiedeconnardenfoirédefilsdeputedecondesamèrequisefaitenfiléparuncheval SALAUD !

La douleur est tellement intense (et en plus je me fais faire valser par mon adversaire), que je tombe en arrière avec lui, les dents serrées.

Mon adversaire se relève et s'excuse, un peu confus. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès mais je le hais quand même !

Et s'il croit que je vais accepter sa main pour me relever, il peut se la mettre dans son cul ! J'AI MAL. Je reste par terre !

Quatre accoure vers moi.

o

-Heero ! Ça va ?!

-AH PUtain…

o

Est-ce que je donne vraiment l'impression de respirer le bonheur et la joie de vivre ?!

_Il m'a niqué le pied !_

Pardon pour la vulgarité mais… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

o

-Ça va… ça va… J'ai juste… _/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !/_ un peu mal.

SUPER MAL ! JE VAIS MOURIR DU PIED !

-Fais voir, enlève ta chaussure et ta chaussette…

o

Ouille. Le challenge.

Enlever tout ça sans que ça fasse… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

o

-Bon. C'est un peu rouge. T'inquiète, tu peux te relever ? Tu peux poser le pied par terre ?

Sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment ma mort complète et irrévocable ?!

-Non… non. Je peux me lever mais va falloir que quelqu'un m'aide parce que je pourrai pas poser le pied par terre.

-Tu peux bouger ton pied ?

-Euh...

Ah putain oui, je peux bouger mon pied mais c'est mes orteils qui vont avec qui me lancent ! Surtout un en particulier, à mon pied gauche.

-Ouais… vite fait. Le mec m'est retombé sur les orteils.

-Ok. On va te mettre du spray froid. En attendant, sur le banc. C'est fini pour toi ce match.

o

Arf, je déteste le spray froid sur les pieds. Après j'ai une chance sur 2 de choper un ptit rhume en plus.

Quel pied va l'emporter sur l'autre ? Le pied congelé ou le pied tout chaud ?

Et quelle poisse, finir alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer la rencontre.

10 minutes plus tard, la douleur de mes orteils droits est partie depuis longtemps. Par contre ceux du pied gauche vont bien, sauf un.

Un de nos joueurs tout frais entre sur le terrain pour remplacer Trowa, qui vient s'asseoir à coté de moi pour s'éponger le front avec une serviette et boire des longues gorgées d'eau. Il jette un coup d'œil sur mon pied, et mon annuaire qui est devenu bleu.

Et m'est avis que c'est pas à cause du spray froid, parce qu'il a aussi doublé de volume, tellement que j'ai l'impression que la peau va se déchirer et qu'il va exploser.

o

-Oula… effectivement, il fait la gueule ton orteil.

-Le mec qui me l'a écrasé en retombant d'un saut d'un mètre me dépasse d'une tête et fait surement 15kg de plus. Je veux bien qu'on me dise que je suis solide, mais là je crois que y'a un problème.

-Tu t'es jamais fait d'entorse, ou cassé un bras ?

-Non, jamais.

-Parce que là, c'est obligé, ton orteil est au moins fêlé. Si t'avais juste eu un bleu, c'était normal, mais vu qu'en plus il est aussi gros que ton pouce du pied… Va falloir que t'ailles chez le médecin.

-Je vais pas aller chez le médecin pour un orteil. Je suis pas malade, et la pédicure c'est pas leur domaine.

-Consulte-le quand même si ça guérit pas, Heero. Tu es notre meilleur joueur, ça serait dommage de pas t'avoir à l'entraînement trop longtemps. Sans compter que Treize te pourrira la vie.

-Ça va, c'est rien qu'un orteil, pas un tibia.

o

Et il avait raison.

J'ai fini la journée à marcher comme une vieille mule boiteuse.

Wing, toujours super impatient, faisait des allers-retours devant moi parce que j'allais à deux à l'heure et m'a pratiquement fait trébucher une bonne dizaine de fois en cent mètres.

Dans la voiture, je vous raconte pas le supplice que c'était pour embrayer. J'ai jamais autant respecté les limites de vitesse. J'avais même envie de rouler en première durant tout le trajet, histoire de pas avoir à changer de vitesse.

Mais bon, c'était un peu dangereux sur la portion autoroute. Et bonjour la consommation d'essence.

Le lendemain, lundi, j'avais toujours aussi mal, mon orteil avait encore trouvé que sa couleur n'allait pas, alors il est devenu violet pour changer, et il n'avait pas désenflé.

En plus, à avoir fait du cloche-pied toute la fin de journée précédente, j'avais la jambe droite fatiguée.

Mais comme on était lundi, je devais aller bosser.

Ca a été l'enfer.

Je reste peut-être 8h assis derrière un bureau, mais fallait quand même marcher pour aller jusqu'à la fontaine d'eau pour boire (on est obligé, y'a des affiches qui nous préconisent de nous hydrater toutes les 2 heures minimum), à la cafèt' pour manger le midi, à la salle de réunion à 17h, et jusqu'à la machine à café aux pauses de 10h et 15h (mais ça, j'ai zappé. Mon orteil m'en est reconnaissant).

Y'a aussi ces putains d'escaliers de merde à monter et descendre parce que mon bureau est à l'étage.

Le soir, j'avais pas du tout envie de marcher pour aller promener le chien, encore moins de louer un fauteuil roulant, mais comme il faut bien le sortir, j'ai appelé Réléna pour qu'elle me le garde pendant quelques jours, le temps que je puisse remarcher normalement.

J'ai cru qu'elle était contente que je me sois fais mal vu sa réaction quand je lui ai exposé le problème. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre, promener le chien, c'était juste pas possible.

Pour couronner le tout, Treize m'a paru encore plus glacial au téléphone quand je lui ai annoncé que l'entraînement du vendredi, c'était mort pour moi, que je le soupçonne de mettre en place un complot contre moi à mon retour.

Et aujourd'hui, mardi, le troisième jour de souffrance et d'agonie pédestre, rebelotte au taf.

J'en peux plus. Et s'il n'est pas défendu de marcher à cloche-pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je doute qu'on puisse le faire. A cause de la phobie des accidents du travail (on nous tient presque la main quand on emprunte les escaliers).

J'appelle vers 9h mon médecin de famille et je tombe sur la secrétaire.

o

« -Cabinet Po, j'écoute ?

-Bonjour, j'aimerai prendre un rendez-vous d'urgence, le plus tôt possible.

-Oui bien sûr, aujourd'hui ou demain ?

Des fois j'ai l'impression de ne pas parler français.

-Entre aujourd'hui et demain, à votre avis c'est quand le plus tôt ?

-D'aaaccord, donc aujourd'hui, j'ai une place libre à 16h45 et une autre à 17h15. Laquelle vous irait le mieux ?

Bon sang de poulpe. Elle m'énerve.

-Je ne sais pas, comme vous voulez… Le plus tôt possible ?

-C'était au cas où vous n'étiez pas disponible à 16h45.

-Quel que soit mon emploi du temps, je le modifierai pour pouvoir placer un rendez-vous chez le médecin en _urgence_.

Ouais bah tu peux soupirer au combiné en te disant que les gens sont pas aimables. T'as pas un œuf de Pâques violet à la place de l'orteil.

-Très bien. C'est à quel nom ?

-Yuy, Heero.

-C'est enregistré. Le rendez-vous est aujourd'hui à 16h45.

-Merci.

Traduction littérale : Amen.

-Au revoir bonne journée ! »

Bonne journée. Haha.

Chais pas, mais dans la logique des choses, quand on souffre et qu'on doit attendre jusqu'au rendez-vous pour avoir LA solution à nos problèmes, les secrétaires médicaux devraient pas nous dire "bonne survie" plutôt ?

o

J'ai compté tous les quarts d'heure qui se sont succédé toute la journée, pour déguerpir à 16h10 et arriver 10 minutes en avance sur le rendez-vous.

Après tout, je crois au miracle : je crois qu'un jour mon médecin sera en avance, et pas une demi heure minimum en retard.

Mais y'a pas de miracle. Il est 17h, je suis toujours assis dans la salle d'attente, la secrétaire se lime les ongles, et y'a 2 personnes qui attendent avec moi.

Dites-moi, alors qu'il y a qu'un seul médecin dans ce cabinet, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a l'impression qu'elle prend 3 patients en même temps ?

Soit j'ai de la chance, et ces personnes sont juste après moi et grave en avance (ces énergumènes continuent d'exister et de venir 3 quarts d'heure avant leur rendez-vous. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi), soit j'ai à moitié pas de bol et une des 2 personnes doit passer avant moi, soit j'ai double pas de bol et j'assisterai à la pose des plusieurs couches de vernis de la secrétaire après qu'elle se soit coupé les cuticules et poli les ongles.

Pas que j'ai un train à prendre après, ou qu'en sortant d'ici, j'aurais un orteil tout neuf, mais je me fais chier. J'ai pas de bouquin, j'ai passé l'âge de faire un jeu sur mon portable et les magazines qu'ils mettent à disposition parlent de modes pour femme. Et ça, je m'en branle.

Je me suis mis sur la chaise la plus près de la porte (pas envie de marcher plus). Heureusement, accroché au mur juste à coté de moi, y'a un porte prospectus de préventions et d'informations pour les débiles.

J'en chope un au hasard pour occuper le temps, même s'il me raconte rien de ce que je ne connais pas (mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour… Sans dec', c'est la première fois que je le vois !).

La porte du cabinet s'ouvre, absorbé par ma super lecture scoop de l'année, je lève pas le nez (si ça se trouve c'est pas à moi), et j'entends une personne qui en sort et qui se dirige vers dehors.

Et une autre qui appelle le prochain patient.

o

« -Monsieur Yuy !

o

Tiens, c'est pas la voix habituelle de mon médecin.

Je lève la tête, et…

_Oh._

_Mon._

_Dieu._

C'est carrément pas mon médecin ! Ou alors faut qu'elle me donne l'adresse de son chirurgien esthétique !

Un mec d'à peu près mon âge se tient à l'embrasure de la porte.

Merde. Il est TROP canon.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

D'où il sort ?

o

-Euh… vous… vous êtes le médecin ?

o

A son rire franc et _*putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !* _totalement aphrodisiaque, j'en devine que je pourrai jouer à « Question pour un champion » et peut-être gagner une ramette de papier.

Eh ouais, j'ouvre la bouche pour dire un truc (mais QUOI ? Jmen souviens plus !) et je passe pour un con dés les premières 10 secondes.

D'ailleurs faudrait aussi que je la referme, sinon je vais vraiment finir par baver, et là ça pourrait être dramatique.

Re-d'ailleurs, vous croyez que comme pour les maisons qu'on visite et que c'est dans les 10 secondes qu'on sait qu'on va aimer, ça marche aussi pour les mecs ?

Non parce que si c'est le cas, on est d'accords, je suis pitoyable. En plus j'arrive pas à parler normalement. M'étonnerait qu'il soit séduit par un mec dont les muscles de la mâchoire ne fonctionnent pas.

o

-Oui, je remplace le docteur Po cette semaine. Elle est en vacances.

o

_Amen à celui qui a inventé les vacances._

Je scanne du regard le sexe sur pattes -pardon, le médecin remplaçant- de la tête aux pieds et retour à la tête.

Ses yeux clairs… on s'y perdrait dedans. Son nez légèrement retroussé lui donne un air adorable. Ses traits son fins et sa bouche… putain sa bouche…

Je ferrai pas de commentaire sur ses lèvres parce que sinon ça sera obscène.

Dommage que sa blouse masque un peu les formes de son corps, mais déjà je peux dire qu'il est bien bâti et qu'il a de large épaules un buste en V de sportif, parce sa blouse a l'air de flotter au niveau de ses hanches.

Et faut que j'arrête de le regarder. Faut que j'arrête de penser.

Faut surtout que J'ARRÊTE d'essayer de l'imaginer sans sa blouse.

Sans ses vêtements tout court en fait !

RAAAH.

Pourvu qu'il soit gay !

o

-Monsieur Yuy ? On y va ?

o

Sur le coup je bug quand il me dit avec un sourire ravageur « on y va ? » parce que je sais pas où il veut qu'on aille (au resto ? Au ciné ? Au pieu ?) mais qu'importe le lieu, je le suis ! J'y fonce sans réfléchir !

Je me lève d'un coup etaaaAAAAH BORDEL !

Ah. Ouais.

Ça me revient.

C'est vrai. On est chez le médecin.

Et je viens de m'appuyer de tout mon poids sur mon orteil malade.

Wonder Man m'invite à entrer et je prends sur moi pour ne pas boitiller ridiculement jusqu'à son bureau.

Etçametue. Je pleure presque dans ma tête mais j'ai pas envie de perdre la face.

En passant devant lui, je note mentalement son nom écrit sur sa blouse « D. Maxwell ».

Je suis poli, j'attends qu'il me demande de m'asseoir (ou de m'allonger sur la table d'auscultation pour me faire un strip tease à cheval sur mon bassin, ça me va aussi) pour le faire.

Quand il referme la porte, j'aperçois une étrange et longue tresse pendre dans son dos.

Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir une image encore plus érotique de lui à poil et les cheveux détachés…

_Pas bien._

o

-Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

o

Oh putain. A la vitesse où je lui ai obéis, vous pensez pas qu'il va me griller super tôt en constatant que quel que soit l'ordre qu'il me donne, je l'exécute sans me poser de question ?

Mais c'est de sa faute ! Faut qu'il arrête de sourire en plus ! Il est déjà beau comme un dieu, c'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Chais pas, il pourrait au moins faire la tronche ou être pas sympa ! Mais non ! Il est chaleureux et séduisant ! C'est un véritable appel au viol !

Et merde… comme ça en face de lui, il a des yeux violet juste MAGNIFIQUES.

C'est la catalepsie neuronale.

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Quel jour on est ? Le monde est en paix, n'est pas ?

o

-Alors, expliquez-moi le problème.

o

Le problème ?!

RAAAAAH mais il est en face de moi le problème, bordel !

Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à le draguer en lui montrant mon putain de PIED ?!

Suuuuper glamour…

Pourquoi je pouvais pas être venu pour une piqûre, plutôt ?!

Et même quoi… première rencontre et la première chose que je désape devant lui, c'est mes orteils…

La classe ultime.

Merde, il attend une réponse. Faut que je parle.

o

-Oui… Voila… j'ai fais un match de basket dimanche, et lors d'un panier, un défenseur de l'équipe adverse m'est retombé sur le pied. Depuis j'ai très mal à un orteil, il est gonflé et a changé de couleur.

Et ou est-ce que je suis sensé placer « voulez-vous sortir avec moi une fois que mon annuaire du pied gauche sera guérit ? »

Avant ou après lui avoir montré un pied qui a mijoté dans son jus de chaussette toute la journée et à l'orteil gonflé tout violet ?

-Ah, pas de chance… Moi aussi je fais du basket, et quand j'étais ado, pendant un match, je suis tombé sur le coccyx, et me le suis cassé. Une véritable torture. Asseyez-vous sur la table et enlevez votre chaussure et votre chaussette, je vais voir votre pied.

A vos ordres…

Bordel, ces yeux m'hypnotisent totalement… Il va se passer quelque chose de critique, je le sens.

-Ce n'est pas la partie de mon corps que j'aurais voulu vous montrer…

o

STOP ! MAYDAY, MAYDAY, RETOUR EN ARRIERE, VITE !

_Oh le con._

OH le CON.

Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ça qui est sorti de ma bouche.

_Ohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohleconohlecon…_

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

o

Je déteste ma vie.

Maxwell a écarquillé les yeux, complètement éberlué.

Je me sens con.

Et voila. Maintenant, en plus d'être un demeuré bègue et boiteux, je me fais passer pour un gros pervers.

Qui dit mieux ?

o

-Je n'ai pas dis ce que je viens de dire.

-Si ! Vous l'avez dis !

-Non.

-Si je vous assure, j'ai bien entendu !

o

Enterrez-moi 3km sous terre. Je ne peux pas supporter ce cruel moment de honte.

Même s'il a l'air de bien le prendre, parce qu'il se moque de moi.

Je ferrais tout et n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et pas avoir dis ça.

Tenez, même me faire lécher sur la bouche par mon chien !

Bouh T_T Ma vie c'est de la meeeerde… Et je vous emmerde ! Tous !

o

-J'en ai eu des pas mal durant ma vie. Du classique comme de l'original « T'as de beaux yeux », « ton sourire illuminerait une pièce sombre » et même « t'as une **grosse** et _longue_… tresse » d'un air bien vicieux, mais ce que vous venez juste de me dire, je l'avais jamais entendu ! C'est épique !

Tu m'étonnes ! Je savais pas que j'étais exhibitionniste dans mon inconscient.

-Je préfère que vous oubliiez.

-Surement pas ! Ça risque pas, c'était dit tellement spontanément que je suis sûr que vous avez pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler.

Ah ça, c'est clair. Il faudrait que je postule en tant que secrétaire médical.

Je soupire et ferme douloureusement les yeux.

-Je m'excuse.

-Je vous excuse. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus gênant si ça avait été une petite vieille qui me l'avait dit !

-Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment…

-Allez, montrez-moi votre pied et arrêtez de vous torturer pour ça.

o

Et allez, hop !

Comment foutre en l'air une tentative d'approche. J'ai la full combinaison gagnante.

En plus il a l'air d'être gay. Les inconnus hétéros à qui j'ai déjà fais une petite blague/sous-entendue un peu salace, ils ont pas la même attitude. _Ils_ s'excusent, ne vous excusent pas et prennent la fuite. Ou alors ils s'énervent.

Je grimace quand j'hôte chaussure et chaussette, il s'accroupi pour mieux regarder, et fronce les sourcils.

o

-Hm… En effet, le type ne vous a pas loupé. Vous pouvez bouger votre orteil ?

-Pas sans que ça me fasse mal.

Je pense que je pourrai le bouger… mais vu que ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser, je le fais pas.

-Je suppose que ça vous dérange beaucoup quand vous marchez.

-Un peu quand je marche, parce que je fais attention. Mais je ne peux plus courir.

-Il est cassé ou au mieux fêlé. Je vais vous prescrire un anti-inflammatoire, mettre une bande et l'attacher avec un orteil adjacent. Et, sans que ça vous étonne, il va falloir que vous sollicitiez moins votre pied gauche. Il n'y a généralement rien d'autre à faire. Mais je vous conseille vivement de faire une radio le plus vite possible, pour être sûr que ce n'est pas grave.

-Je ne vais avoir de plâtre si c'est cassé ?

-Dans la grande partie des cas, on n'en fait pas pour un orteil. Sauf si c'est grave et que vous tardez à faire une radio.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit si grave. J'ai mal mais c'est supportable. La radio ne devrait pas être nécessaire.

-Vous ne direz pas ça si dans deux semaines vous avez toujours autant mal, et que le spécialiste en orthopédie sera obligé de recasser l'os pour le remettre bien, parce qu'il s'est mal positionné.

Gloups.

J'appelle un radiologue dés que je suis rentré chez moi.

o

Maxwell va chercher une bande dans un petit placard et reviens vers moi pour manier aussi précautionneusement qu'il pu mes orteils en bandant l'annuaire et l'index ensemble.

Si je frémis légèrement au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, la sensation bizarre disparaît en très peu de temps.

Re-grimace.

Déjà parce que j'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte de l'énormité que j'ai lâché, ensuite parce qu'il est obligé de toucher le pied d'une personne qu'il ne connait pas (le mien), et pour finir parce que AÏE.

o

-Et voila ! Y'a plus qu'à prendre l'anti-inflammatoire pendant quelques jours et attendre. Pensez quand même à la radio.

-Je vais y penser.

-J'espère au moins que votre équipe a gagné le match !

-Oui, nous perdons rarement.

-Je vais vous demander votre carte Vitale. Vous payez par carte ou par chèque ?

-Carte.

Moi je vends ma dignité avec les roumains au feu rouge. 1 euro. 1 euro s'il vous plait.

-Bon, eh bien Monsieur Yuy, je crois que c'est bon !

o

Il se lève, je fais de même et je lui emboîte tristement le pas jusqu'à la porte.

J'ai pas le cœur de tenter quoi que ce soit. J'ai été assez ridiculisé (et disqualifié) comme ça.

Il clenche la porte…

… mais ne l'ouvre pas.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes la tête baissée, puis finalement se retourne vers moi en lâchant la poignée et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Se pourrait-il que… ?

o

-Je m'étais promis que je ne ferrais jamais ça au boulot parce que c'est pas professionnel, mais… Est-ce que je peux vous demander qu'on… se dispute un match tous les deux quand vous pourrez à nouveau jouer ? Parce qu'on fait tous les deux du basket et… je sais pas, je m'imaginais…

o

Ohmondieu.

Je vais devenir fou.

Les miracles existent vraiment.

Filez-moi une bouteille d'oxygène, je vais manquer d'air.

Et Maxwell est TROP craquant quand il hésite comme ça !

o

-Bien sûr. Mais je vais perdre. Je perds tous mes moyens quand je vous regarde.

Il émet un petit rire.

-Laisse tomber le « vous ». C'est Duo.

-D'ici à ce que je guérisse, tu m'auras surement oublié.

-Je crois pas non. Tu as de beaux orteils !

o

En plus d'être canon, sympa, souriant, intelligent, délicat de ses petites mimines (ça c'est un super bon point !), il a un sens de l'humour que j'apprécie !

Eh mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

OH.

IL ME DONNE SA CARTE DE VISITE.

**J'AI SON TELEPHONE \O/ !**

Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne m'enthousiasme jamais autant d'habitude.

C'est juste un mec attirant et pas banal, pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ? J'ai bu trop de Red Bull ?

Mais n'empêche.

Ma vie est trop chouette.

Je suis le mec le plus heureux au monde. Devant Aladin qui épouse sa princesse alors qu'il n'est qu'un clodo.

o

-Appelle-moi quand tu veux. _(c'est vrai ? Je peux t'appeler dés que je sors de la pièce ?)_

-Si je t'embrasse spontanément tout de suite, c'est trop déplacé ?

o

Ouais je suis poli, je demande.

Je veux pas y aller à la bonne franquette et risquer de me faire rejeter maintenant. Ça serait con.

S'il me dit non, ça sera en tout bien tout honneur.

Mais il me fait un grand sourire taquin et c'est lui qui réduit la distance entre nous pour cueillir mes lèvres.

La rencontre est grisante. J'ai l'impression de commencer un match alors que mon pouls bat super vite et que l'adrénaline me dicte tous mes gestes.

Mes mains courtoisement placées sur ses hanches enlacent petit à petit sa taille svelte alors que les siens, au début juste posées sur mes bras, remontent ses dernier pour passer les siens derrière ma nuque, m'enlacer plus intimement quand le bout de nos langues se rencontrent pour jouer amoureusement ensemble.

J'approfondi le baiser avec passion et désir. Il se sert encore plus contre moi et je raffermi mon étreinte, la peur au ventre que ce moment s'arrête.

Mais il finit par s'arrêter, Duo mettant fin au baiser.

Encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il me sourit.

o

-Je pourrais continuer et tu pourrais me montrer d'autres parties de ton corps mais… j'ai d'autres patients qui attendent.

o

Et moi je pourrais ne jamais m'arrêter, et voir avec mes yeux et ma bouche ce que j'ai vu avec mes mains de ce corps robuste dont je me sépare avec regret, mais effectivement, s'il m'y autorise, ses patients risquent fort d'attendre jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Et même peut-être plus.

Flute.

Et _aaaaaaaaah putaiiiiin_… C'était bon, à la fois.

La partie est remise à plus tard, mais au moins celle-là, je vais la jouer.

Et jusqu'au bout.

Eh beh.

J'aurais jamais cru que pour séduire un mec, faut lui présenter son pied.

J'aurais jamais cru trouver un inconnu dans cette situation des plus handicapantes.

Bon jme fais pas non plus tout un film, si ça se trouve il veut juste un coup, comme tous les autres.

Par contre, pas comme tous les autres, je sais une chose : je le lâcherai pas.

Je ferrai plusieurs tirs.

Et comme je déteste perdre, je gagnerai.

**OWARI**

* * *

Et voila :) Ca vous a plu ?


End file.
